1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for detecting individual unit cell voltage in a combination battery that includes a plurality of unit cells connected in series.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-5-64377 discloses a device for detecting unit cell voltage in a combination battery that includes a plurality of unit cells. A voltage of an individual unit cell in the combination battery is detected by a differential-type voltage detecting circuit which is connected to each unit cell. Since the combination battery usually includes a large number of unit cells and the same number of the detector circuits is necessary in this device, the voltage detector is large in size, consumes high power. Moreover, its manufacturing cost is high, and its reliability is not sufficiently high.